


I Know These Things

by motiveandthemeans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ATFP, Awkward Sherlock, Friendship, Love, Post TFP, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: In the wake of the events at Sherrinford, Molly, Sherlock, John, Greg, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Rosie seek out a loved one for advice.Or, Mary gives everyone a healthy dose of human psychology.





	1. The One Who Mattered the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllllo AO3! This is my first fic that I’m posting- something that’s been working in my brain for a while now. The first chapter of 7.

“Come now Molly, it’s alright.” Her friend whispered as the pathologist poured her second tumbler of scotch on the rocks. Christ she was becoming more like her father by the day. 

“Really? It’s alright!? The unrequited love of my life was forced to say he loved me under the threat of my death- by explosion, no less- due to his long forgotten, deranged sister having a complete psychotic break; nearly killing him AND John!” Molly ranted, slapping her palm against her forehead. “And oh God I can’t believe I made him say it first! Jesus Christ what is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you!” Laughter floated from her. “Molly, did you ever consider that perhaps Sherlock really does love you?”

“Uh, no.” The brunette replied with a humorless chuckled, taking a gulp of her drink. “I can’t believe there were cameras in here...she’d been watching me for months. I feel nauseated just thinking about it. They were everywhere- the kitchen, the bathroom...my bedroom.” 

“How do you think Eurus knew Sherlock was in love with you?” 

“First off, he’s not. Secondly, he’s crashed here several times over the years, not to mention repeatedly since we lost you. Eurus is just connecting dots that simply aren’t there.”

Mary smiled sadly. “He wants to be close to you. Sherlock will probably never be good at saying it aloud, but I think he’s probably terrified of losing you like John lost me.” 

“What do you mean? You and John were married, it’s completely different. Sherlock and I were colleagues and good friends, we have been since Uni.”

“In a lot of ways, John Watson is much stronger than Sherlock Holmes. He doesn’t fear attachment. I know losing me has been...hard for John, but one day he will move on.”

“I don’t understand, what are you getting at?”

She sighed. “What I’m saying is that if Sherlock were to let himself open up to you, allow himself to fall even more hopelessly in love with you than he already is, that would be it for him. There could never be anyone else. Sherlock is cold and coarse by nature because he has to be- it’s not that he doesn’t feel at all, it’s that he feels too deeply. He’s not an automaton, he only wished he was because he knows that if you love something, you run the risk of losing it and that scares the living daylights out of him! Remember what he always used to say?”

“...Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.” Molly whispered, stirring the ice in her tumbler. 

“The loss of his best friend, Victor Trevor, at the hands of his little sister -someone who could not express her love for her older brother and instead resorted to violence- hurt him so deeply that he had to mentally block out the pain because it was too difficult to deal with.”

“But what does that have to do with me?” Molly argued, frustratedly pacing. 

“Because you are the one person who mattered the most!” Mary retorted, rounding the kitchen island. “Molly, Sherlock would never recover from the loss of you. He would pull himself together and carry on best he could- but there would never be another woman for him! Trust me, I’m dead, I know these things.”

Molly frowned. “That’s not funny.”

Mary’s eyes twinkled impishly. “It’s a little funny.”

Chuckling lightly, Molly slid down the side of the counter till she was sitting on the floor, head leaned back against the cabinets. Mary sat beside her, shoulder to shoulder gazing fondly at her friend. 

“He’s such a pain in the arse.” Molly groaned. 

“Major pain in the arse.” 

“And he’s always so...obtuse.” 

“Probably the greatest understatement ever made.”

“And arrogant!” The brunette continued. 

“He’s a complete and total poppycock posh boy.” 

Molly’s gaze grew distant, thinking about the Consulting Detective and could not help the smiled that played her lips. “...But he’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Mary smiled. “Especially in that aubergeuine shirt.” 

“And clever, oh he’s so, so clever.” 

“Brilliant, in fact.”

“And he is a good person. You should see how he dotes on Rosie.” 

“I know he is.” Mary smiled proudly.

The pair were silent for a long moment. 

“What do I say when I see him?” Molly asked in a whispered. 

“I have a feeling he will want to be doing a majority of the talking.” Mary winked. 

The brunette gave her a weak, watery smile, leaning her head against the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I miss you so much, Mary.” 

“I’m still here, old girl. I always will be.” 

“Sometimes it feels like you’re so far away.” Tears welled in brown eyes. 

“I am and I’m not. It’s complicated, you’ll understand when the time comes. You’ve got a lot of living left to do yet.” Mary grinned mischievously. 

A frantic wave of knocks broke through their reviere.

“That’s him, isn’t it.” 

“Most likely.” 

Letting out a resolute sigh, Molly stood, Mary following suit. “You’ll stay close?”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Not too close, don’t fancy seeing you pair tangled up together!” 

Molly flushed, another round of knocks followed by a ringing of the doorbell sounded through the flat. 

“Thank you, Mary...for everything.”

Mary brushed a lock of hair behind Molly’s ear, giving her a wide, cheeky grin. “Go get him, darling.”


	2. The Clueless Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Mary discuss the right course of action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like dramatic awkward Sherlock :)

Sherlock paced the length of his still-under-renovation flat, the blonde occupying the chair designated for her widower smirking all the while. 

“You know, you’re really not of any help.” The Consulting Detective snapped, kicking a piece of dry wall petulantly. “I spoke with Molly, confirmed that my feelings are, in fact, true and deeply felt, and then I asked her out and now I’ve got no bloody clue what to do next and it’s all your fault!” 

“My fault?” She laughed indignantly. “Sherlock, calm down everything is going to be fine-“

“Fine? FINE? No. It’s going to be a disaster and then I’ll lose Molly Hooper forever and I’ll die of broken heart after having lived my entire life in love with a woman who thinks I’m a wanker.” He wailed, throwing himself on to the spare sofa. “Oh God, Why? Why do you put me through such acute trials of the heart!”

“You know the whole drama queen thing is not very attractive.” Mary admonished. “What did you bloody well think was going to happen when you confessed your ardent love and devotion to her? You’d both just skip to the being married and making babies bit?”

“You make it sound so unrealistic when you put it that way.” He muttered. “I still don’t see the fault in my logic. I love Molly, she loves me, we go to the courthouse, get married, honeymoon in the Mediterranean on my Mycroft’s credit card, move her here, adopt a dog, time her cycle so she’s pregnant as soon as possible, and live happily ever after.” 

Mary’s grin could not get any wider. “Sherlock, you can’t just jump from being friends to husband and wife! You need to be a boyfriend, then a fiancé, then a husband, and then father to her child.” 

“Children.” He emphasizes. “I would like at least three. Preferably five.” 

The former assassin rolled her eyes fondly. “You need to do all the things boyfriends do first! Meet her friends-“

“Irrelevant as we have all the same friends-“

“Meet her siblings and their families and introduce her to your parents-“

“Have I not mentioned we’ve been aquatinted since University? I’ve met both her brother and sister! And there isn’t a need to worry about Mummy and Father. Chances are they’ll love her more than Mycroft and I combined within seconds-“

“And of course there’s the sex.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, flushing beet red. 

Mary’s eyes twinkled. “If you want babies, you have to make sure you’re...compatible. Scared you won’t live up to the hype? I know for a fact Molly has a voracious sexual appetite.” 

“Women often exaggerate-“

She laughed. “Not Molls, oh no. Let’s just say Tom wasn’t nearly as great a lover as your Pathologist made him out to be. But then again, you’ve been with Irene Adler. So I’m sure you’ve got no shortage of experience.” 

Sherlock’s mouth twisted in a frown. “...I don’t want it to be that way with Molly. It means...it means so much more than a release of baser urges.”

“If you don’t want it to be that way, then don’t make it that way. Molly loves you, she’s loved you for a very, very long time. Don’t you think after all those years of unrequited love, she deserves romance? She deserves to be shown the value of her place in your life? The worth of her love?”

“Yes.” Sherlock whispered, his sea-green eyes shining at the promise of a life with Molly Hooper by his side. “Yes, of course!”

“Then get to planning. You’ve got a decade of making up to do- and make it snappy. I don’t want Rosie’s cousins terribly far apart in age.” 

“Right you are, Watson! There’s no time to waste. The date is four days away. What am I going to wear? Where will we go? Perhaps we could do an activity. Oh! I’ll need a ring!”

“Baby steps, Sherlock, baby steps!” Mary sighed, her palm smacking her forehead in exasperation. 

“Er- right. I’ve gotten carried away again, haven’t I?”

“Just a tad.” She winked. 

Sherlock donned his belstaff and scarf, ready to head out the door when he paused, turning back to face the blonde. 

“You’ll...you’ll keep watch, won’t you, Mary? Make sure that I don’t do anything...not good?” He asked wistfully. 

“You can’t be afraid to make mistakes, Sherlock. We are all fools in love.” She grinned, brushing dust from his coat. “Posh boy with the fancy coat...besides I thought that was John’s job?”

“It is, however, you are a woman and therefore by default better at this sort of thing.” He replied somberly, looking at his feet. “...and I miss you terribly. More than you can imagine. I don’t know what I would do without our...visits.” 

“Oh Sherlock, for a genius you really can be very silly. I’ve never left you, not really. I’m in here, you see.” She smiled, resting a hand over his heart and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Now go get your girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the friendship between Mary and Sherlock, I hope I captured it well!


	3. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it’s happening in your head, doesn’t mean it’s not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warstan

“I really can’t believe the git actually pulled it off.” John laughed, taking a sip of his wine as he gazed out the window. The chair beside him occupied by conjuring of the love of his life, on the table between them a baby monitor. 

“Do you really have so little faith in Sherlock?” Mary mused, gazing at him in that way he always loved. 

As if he were the man she always deserved. 

He laughed. “Okay, I knew he had it in him, I’m just surprised that after two months of dating Molly agreed to marry him!” 

“I’m not.” Mary said wryly. 

John flashed her a wary smile. “I guess I’m not either. Ever since Sherrinford, Sherlock’s been so...open, with his emotions. It’s wonderfully awkward to witness.”

“Really?” Mary grinned curiously. 

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it. Last week, he told Molly she looked beautiful. He was practically swooning!”

“Well that’s not terribly strange...”

“While she was wearing a hazmat suit covered in blood, guts and brain matter wielding a bone saw.” 

The blonde burst out laughing, clutching her side. “O-oh that’s just p-precious.” 

“The week before that, he took the case of a seven year old girl named Lucy looking for her lost dog-“

“He’s always has a soft spot for children, no matter how much he denies it. And dogs.” 

“Then he asked Lucy to complete a survey on how she would rate him as a potential father and submit it to his girlfriend for further evaluation.” 

Mary’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding! What did Molly say?”

“Apparently the drawing Lucy gave her of the two of them and several babies was enough to earn pride of place on the refrigerator.” John answered with a chuckle. “Did I mention he moved Molly in without telling her?” 

Mary shook her head in the negative. “No!”

“Well, he did. Right after the second date. Even found someone to rent her townhome out to!” 

“The gall!” Mary giggled, extending her hand out to him, John laced his fingers with her’s. “Oh John, I’m so happy for them.” 

“I am too. Molls, Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes are going to take Rosie out to look for flower girl dresses next week.”

“I take it the new pooch will be the ring bearer?”

“Sherlock has already started training Bones on the art of carrying the ring pillow.” 

“How’s the best man speech coming along?”

“It will make everyone, including myself, cry...Probably just me though.” 

Mary’s eyes twinkled. “So what’s planned for the Stag Do?” 

“Ah, to be honest...I left Greg in charge of that.”

“Oh, this is going to be smashing!” She jeered. 

“If by smashing you mean a complete and utter cock up, then yes, it will be smashing.” John laughed, taking a sip of wine. “God, I wish you were here. I feel so...adrift. If it weren’t for Rosie, I think I might have truly gone mad.”

“You will find your way, John Watson. Give it time, my love. I’m never far away.”

The baby monitor sounded, snapping John from his thoughts, he looked over at the armchair beside him, hoping to see blue eyes and a smile that made his knees weak. 

But it was empty. Rosie’s cry took priority, setting his glass down he rushed upstairs and popped in the nursery, looking into the crib at his little girl. 

“There, there, Rosie girl. It’s alright, it’s alright.” He whispered with a loving grin, kissing the same blonde curls her mother had. “What’s all the fuss, yeah?”

From the doorway Mary looked on, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not actually very happy with this chapter, but I tried my hardest. I have a hard time writing John and Mary for some reason because I feel like she should be mad at him for cheating but at the same time I recognize that Eurus was sorta ‘reprogramming’ him in a way. So basically I’m a big ball of confliction but I hope you all like it!


	4. Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mary have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Short and sweet :)

  
A drunken Greg Lestrade narrowed his scrutinizing gaze, before his eyes flew open in wonder.

“Oi, What’re you doin’ ‘ere, Missus Watson?” Greg exclaimed with a giddy smile.

“Oh just stopping in to see how things are going this evening?” The blonde smiled warmly.

Greg thumbed over his shoulder where John and Sherlock were dancing with drag queens on stage.

“I’d say it’s a pretty successful stag do, if I say so meself. And I do!” He grinned, taking another sip of his brew. “Can’t believe someone’s- Molly Hooper, no less!- finally got ‘ol Sherlock tied down!”

“Why does everyone keep acting so surprised? I saw this coming years ago!”

“How?” He asked suspiciously.

“I’m dead, I know these things.”

The pair were silent for a beat before Greg burst out in a fit of giggles.

“Aye, that’s a pretty good one there, Missus Watson!”

“Thank-you! Molly didn’t think so.” Mary winked, before turning somber for a moment. “You’ll watch out for them, won’t you, Greg? You’ll look out for John and Sherlock?”

“‘Course I will.” He affirmed. “On me ‘onor as a ‘tective ‘spector!”

“I always knew you were one of the good ones.” She grinned. “How is posh boy handling the wedding planning?”

“To be honest, I think he’s more invested than Molls!” Greg said conspiratorially. “Bloke’s got charts, graphs, seating arrangements, Pinterest pages dedicated to the whole thing!”

“Yeah, deep down Sherlock loves weddings.”

“Well, lemme tell yer, I walked in on Molls crying yesterday down in the Path Lab. Said she was so overwhelmed with all the lists and plotting that she feels like Sherlock doesn’t understand all she ‘really wants is to get married, not have a wedding!’”

“I trust you calmed her down a bit?” Mary smiled.

“Yeah, I told her Sherlock is so in love with her, he just wants the whole thing to be perfect.” Greg said proudly. “She smiled all bashful and said I was right.”

“Atta boy, Detective Inspector. At this rate, you’ll be named Godfather.”

“You bet yer arse! I ain’t doin this for free...I should be at least offered naming rights!”

 


	5. Mr. Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has a visitor while working late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mycroft and his love for Sherlock

 

  
The British Government was working late in his personal office at the Diogenes Club, shuffling through papers and answering quick emails. Looking up briefly at the smirking blonde seated across from him, as he continued signing documents and the like.

“Mr. Holmes.” She said blithely, obviously enjoying the way Holmes the elder was being so blasé about her presence.

“Mrs. Watson.” Mycroft answered tonelessly. “I take it you’re in need of something?”

“No, not at all. Just stopped by to catch up.” Mary replied, crossing her leg as she leaned back into the leather winged back chair. “How was the wedding?”

“A most joyous occasion. Truly, it was the event of the season.”

“John cried through his best man speech, didn’t he?”

“I believe the phrase ‘sobbing like a baby’ was coined by Inspector Lestrade.” He replied, setting down his fountain pen and looking up to Mary giggling.

“Oh, the dear. How was Sherlock? Nervous wreck?”

“No, though given how efficient he was at planning the entire ceremony and reception I did not expect otherwise. My little brother was quite...smitten. It was altogether nauseating to witness.”

“You’re lying, Mr. Holmes. I know it warmed even the coldest cockles of your heart.” She grinned cheekily.

“And how would you know this?” He rose a brow, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair just as Mary had.

“I’m dead, I know these things.”

Mary and Mycroft held a stare for a long moment, neither cracking their facade. Two minutes later, the pair broke down and exchanged the same smirky smile reserved for such sardonic humor.

“Molly wore a beautiful vintage tea length gown, the bridesmaids wore various shades of yellow and carried sunflowers. Rosamund, naturally, wore a black and yellow striped tull dress and ate as much cake as she could.” He continued. “I believe your genetics are shining through in the young Watson, she managed to con every adult she knew there into giving her a slice of cake- claiming to each that she had, and I quote, ‘No got any!’”

Mary laughed loudly at that, tossing her head back, Mycroft cracked a sincere smile. “She’s a chip off the old block, Oh, my beautiful girl...”

They were silent for a beat, her words hung in the air.

“I trust you know this, as an omnipotent being, but I have arranged an educational trust for Rosamund. She will attend the best school in London, of her father’s choosing, naturally. Sherlock has seen to it that John will accept the money once she’s of age.”

“Thank-you, Mycroft-“ she smiled graciously.

“Think nothing of it.” He waved off the thanks casually. “Where was I? Oh, yes, the wedding. Mummy and Father were naturally ecstatic to have Doctor Hooper in the family, her older brother walked her down the aisle, her sister gave a speech that had everyone tearing up, Inspector Lestrade gave a speech that had everyone in stitches, and the bride and groom shared their first dance to an original composition by Sherlock.”

“Sounds as if it was perfectly wonderful. A dream come true!” Mary gushed. “I assume you’ve given them free reign for their honeymoon?”

“They spent the first week at a five star hotel in Peru and will be spending the next week exploring Machupicchu in addition to the other wonders of the South American continent.”

“I’m assuming that was Molly’s decision?”

“As I recall, Sherlock was thoroughly displeased that their ‘Sex Holiday would have more hiking than coitus’” Mycroft chuckled.

Mary rolled her eyes. “One track mind, our Sherlock.”

“To say the very least.”

“How long till you reckon they’re knocked up?”

“Oh, by my calculations...two months ago.”

Mary gaped in astonishment. “No!”

“Yes, quite. I doubt either has realized it. I’ve already taken the liberty of having my sister-in-law’s blood work completed when they went for their immunizations prior to the honeymoon.” Mycroft pinched his nose in exasperation. “It’s going to be an unbearable seven months.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think Molls will take pregnancy in stride.” Mary shrugged.

“I was referring to my brother. He’ll be extraordinarily difficult and will no doubt drive Molly to madness with concern and observations.”

“Oh dear.” Mary cringed. “I do see your point. You’ll have to keep extra watch on them, Mr. Holmes. We may not be able to censor what comes out of Sherlock’s gob but you can...minimize Molly’s hormonally charged response.”

“Weekly spa treatments, a maternity shopping spree and an expense account for the nursery should be a good start to easing any potential Sherlock induced...misunderstandings.”

“You’re a good Uncle, Mr. Holmes. However, I doubt sincerely that will save you from nappy changes.” She teased.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Really, Mrs. Watson, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.”

“I wasn’t being sarcastic...?”

“I know, and that’s exactly what scares me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think loves!


	6. Not your Landlady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea with Mrs. Hudson is always a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Hudders

  
“Oh the poor dear, Sherlock really was such a mess!” Martha Hudson giggled as she bounced ten month old William on her knee. “Panicking, driving the poor nurses mad with his constant questioning. I thought Molly was going to die of mortification before pushing the little one out!”

Mary burst out laughing, tea with Mrs. H never gets old.

“Where are the doting parents anyway?”

“Getting the sixteen week scan! We’ll find out soon enough if the next Holmes is a boy or a girl.” The Baker Street matron grinned.

“Tell me, does Sherlock wear the bjourne?”

“Hardly leaves the flat without it!”

The women dissolved into another fit of giggles. Mrs. Hudson shifted William from one shoulder to the other as he snored through his third nap of the day. “Oh, Mary, if you could see the way Rosie loves William, it would just melt your heart. She’s got so much of you in her.”

“Of that, I’m sure, but the goodness is all John Watson.” Mary smiled. “How is Molly staying sane with two Holmes men under one roof?”

“Our Sherlock might be a slow learner at times, but he does learn. Nevertheless, he can do no wrong in her eyes.” Mrs. Hudson admonished.

“Oh he’s just so chunky!” Mary gushed at the infant. “Goodness he looks more like Sherlock everyday...”

“He’s got Molly’s nose though, doesn’t he? And her temperament too, thank goodness.”

“I bet he’s clever?”

“Walking and talking already! No denying he’s prodigy, as Mr. Holmes says. Inspector Lestrade reckons he’ll be on crime scenes before Seconday!”  
Mrs. Hudson grinned at her blonde companion. “We miss you so much. I wish you could be here...”

“I’m always here, Martha.”

“I know it’s silly to ask, but when the time comes for me to...well, I’m not as young as I used to be-“

“I’ll be right there waiting for you, ol’ girl.” Mary replied, gently brushing William’s curls from his sweet face. “This little one is going to break hearts.”

“Molly thinks he and Rosie will be married eventually.” Martha teased.

Mary smirked. “She’s not wrong.”


	7. Rosebud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and her Mum spend some quality time together as she waits to see the newest Holmes addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this

  
Five year old Rosamund Mary Watson sat patiently in the waiting room of the Maternity Ward at St. Bartholomew’s hospital, waiting for her Dad to come and taker her to see the newest addition to the Holmes family. Her aunt Molly must be exhausted. First William, then Abby and now Charlie! The golden haired kindergartener was so excited to meet her new cousin she could hardly sit still.

“Be patient, love. Daddy will be back in a mo’.” Her mum grinned, stroking her curls lovingly.

“Oh, Mummy it’s just so exciting! A brand new baby!” She giggled. “Daddy told me that you were a baby nurse before you worked with him.”

Mary gave her an indulgent smile. “Yes I was, and I was so in love with my own baby that I decided to stay with her full time!”

Rosie glittered up at her. “I love you too, Mummy.”

“And you know that even if you can’t see me, I’m listening? Even when you’re feeling lonely, as we all do from time to time, you’re never alone. I’m right here darling, even if I feel far away, I’m beside you. Always.”

“I know, but...” The little Watson trailed off.

“But what, Rosebud?” Mary asked.

“When I become a Mummy...does that mean you can’t be my Mummy anymore?”

“No, Rosie girl, of course not! Even when you’re old and grey like Nana Hudson, when all your babies have babies and their babies have babies, I will still be your Mummy and you will always be my baby.” Mary’s voice cracked the tiniest bit, gazing down at her mini-me who was listening intently.

“Does it make you sad that when I think of my Mummy, I think of you and Aunty Molly?”

“No, sweetie, not at all. I love Aunt Molly so much and seeing her love you, give you cuddles, take you shopping, play with you at the park, it makes me love her even more.” Mary grinned. “She’s loving you exactly the way I want you to be loved, darling girl.”

“Uncle Lock says that he loves Aunt Molly so much that he can’t help but want to have as many babies as possible with her! Do you think they will have more?” Rosie exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” Mary winked. “I know these things.”

“Uncle Lock always tells me how much he loves me. That no matter how many babies Aunty Molly has, I will always be his Honeybee.”

“He’s a good one, isn’t he? Our Uncle Lock?” Mrs. Watson grinned.

Rosie giggled. “No! He’s always being naughty, just like William!”

“Thank goodness your old Dad is there to keep him in line, aye?”

“And Mr. Croft! He knows everything we do! But I know he loves us all because whenever we are in a pickle, he’s always there to get us out! Like magic! For his birthday I made him a big card and he cried, Mummy, like when I hit my little toe on the couch!”

“That’s the thing about the Holmes’ and Watson’s, they’re just piles of gushy love on the inside!” Mary kissed her daughter’s temple, taking her hand as John walked out of the Maternity Ward.

“Alright Rosie, ready to meet baby Charlie?” He asked with a happy smile.

Rosie nodded, looking back at her Mum with twinkling eyes before releasing her hand and walking to John.

“I’m sorry that I kept you waiting so long, Rosie girl, someone was getting fussy back there- and it wasn’t baby Charlie.”

Rosie sighed dramatically, taking her father’s hand. “Uncle Lock is the worst at waiting!”

John smirked knowingly down at his daughter. “Were you very lonely by yourself?”

“No, I wasn’t, but even when I am lonely, I know I’m never alone because Mummy is always with me.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks! Thanks for staying tuned, I hope you all enjoyed this Mary-centric Sherlolly fic as much as I loved writing it. I truly appreciate all the kind comments and likes. Have a happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave honest reviews! 
> 
> (But please be constructive) 
> 
> Love,  
> M&M


End file.
